dragonballtimelinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seventeen
17 [formerly: Jinsei] was a Premodian general who's soul was transmuted into the armor of a super android. He is consistently ranked as the most powerful member of the Earth Special Forces, but his allegiance is spotty at best, being that he spends the majority of his time off-world and has even come to blows with the Saiyans on numerous occasions. He is also one of the bigger threats to the Team due to his unbalanced psychology, to which he keeps in check with medications. Ability Top Tier Fighting Style: Kickboxing, followed by Capoeira. He is a melee/absorption fighter who prefers to keep enemies at the end of his superior reach with straights and circular kicks. When he grapples, he absorbs energy as he's making contact. Abilities: Ki invulnerability and absorption, Shadow step, telekinesis, telepathy, and applied Mystic studies. Biography Much of Seventeen's life as the elf-like Premodian Jinsei remains a mystery. He is the twin brother of Rinoka Novierre. They met up with Dr. Ivan Gero When Dr. Ivan Gero unleashed the androids upon NAME city, the Saiyans responded soon afterward. Seventeen was the more melee focused fighter of the two, and quickly decimated the Saiyan force. When the fighters fused, Seventeen took it upon himself to brawl Vegetto himself. While fusing with the additional counterpart that would upgrade his internal processors and capabilities, Seventeen gained a mild form of technopathy and could read the atomic particles that held the fusion together. In little time, he forged a blade from the wreckage of the buildings that vibrated at a speed exactly counter to the atomic particles, splitting the otherwise permanent fusion. It was only through Gogeta's diplomacy that he questioned his own motives for destroying the city. Leaving the city with his sister, he went on a hiatus from his mission protocols and rebuilt his sister. Dragon Ball X Seventeen reappeared nearly a month later, now on less hostile terms with the Saiyans. Curious of what it was like to be organic, Seventeen purchased a multi-story manor, to which the Earth-displaced Saiyans reluctantly accepted. Seventeen now let it be known that he was more powerful than his Saiyan residents by pushing them out of his way with his power level, and he and Eighteen regularly updated their computer components, casually outpacing the rate at which the Saiyans grew in power. Even more worrisome however, was his charm. Most of the women who met him were swooned by his good looks and demeanor, and Chi Chi and Jane were no exception. Having no need of money, he was able to steal money from banks without incident, and the Z-fighters watched in silent horror as he did as he pleased. Battle with Max and the first Saiyan Battle After Max had come from the 23rd Timeline and warned the Saiyans of the threat of Seventeen, he knew that conflict would soon become inevitable. Downloading several fighting styles and upgrading his systems, Seventeen awaited the day of the coming battle. And it came. Challenged by the two Saiyans Max and Bruce in a 2-on-1 in a graveyard, the entire Z-team watched as Seventeen systematically defeated Bruce and Max, breaking Bruce's neck, and absorbing the life out of Max. This caused a rift between most of the Saiyans and Seventeen. Soon, Seventeen sensed the limit in his technological upgrades and sought to amend this. Studying the secrets of mystic energy, Seventeen was able to harness the power of individual human cells and use their total energy to enhance his own physiology. However, this required processing people whole, and liquifying their whole remains. Adapting technology from a bio-organic android Dr. Gero had been working on, he began absorbing people. Before long, he had began absorbing entire cities and leaving them devoid of life. The Saiyans, having seen what had become of Max, decided to fight Seventeen head-on. In a bloody battle, Seventeen was brought to near-annihilation, after he had killed half of the fighters who had stood against him. Badly damaged by Goku's Dragon Fist, Seventeen needed time to repair, thus, earning himself a truce of sorts. Dragon Ball NG Seventeen was still known to kill people on occasion, but he had slown way down since his near-defeat. He understood that Saiyans contained an essence within them that - if harvested, would grant him the equivalent power of absorbing half of the world's population. Taking special note of this, he took a particular interest in Norite, who lived alone and stayed separate from most of the Saiyans. However, when Alex came to M2, Seventeen stalked him from the shadows and soon killed him. It was this attack that spurned the Saiyans to once again rise against him. This time, they fought him on Slayer-III, a moon that he called home and that had no discernible atmosphere outside of his mega-structure. Fighting a war against an army of Oozaro Saiyans along with Super 16, Eighteen, Gohan and Trunks, most of the Saiyan Army was killed, and all three androids were destroyed in the battle, as well as some of the M2 Saiyans. Seventeen's self-destruct protocol released his innermost components, such as his ID drive and a biomechanical gelatinous blob that housed the partially-dissolved body of Rachelle. This gelatinous blob is later revealed to have carried the embryo of Jade back to M2 as the biomechanical blob attached itself to the side of one of the escape vessels headed back to planetside, where Seventeen's posthumous directives would be issued. Chloe, receiving Seventeen's message, innocently revives everyone who had been killed in the battle of Seventeen's planet, much to the dismay of the Saiyans as they arrive back on M2. Category:Shift Characters